beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 34
Koyuki tells the rest of the band the news about the American tour. Chiba leaps into the air in excitement. He starts talking about the glamorous possibilities, but Taira interrupts to tell him it will be a lot of work and not much rest. Chiba tells the band that they have to take this opportunity. Taira encourages them to think about it. He tells them that BECK is too inexperienced to play in America without Ryusuke. Later on, the band is practicing at the recording studio. After they are finished, Chiba approaches Koyuki and tells him he likes the new song Koyuki wrote. Koyuki tells him that his songs do not compare to Ryusuke's. Chiba replies that maybe Koyuki shouldn't compare himself so much to Ryusuke. As Koyuki heads home, he stops at a music store and listens to Belle Ame's album. He finds the album sounds nothing like he remembers Belle Ame sounding. He feels that BECK is pathetic in comparison. At dinner with Maho, Koyuki asks if he can skip going to Melanie's costume birthday party. He uses the excuse that the band is really busy. Maho gets upset, because Koyuki bails whenever she wants him to hang out with her friends. She accuses him of not liking them. She runs away, leaving Koyuki looking at the date plan that Chiba gave him alone. He walks away from the restaurant, wondering why whenever something goes wrong for him, everything goes wrong at the same time. Since his eyes are closed, he runs into a pole. He walks out into an empty field. He sits there quietly for awhile, when suddenly, he hears music. Maho comes rushing up to him, but he puts a finger to his mouth to signal her to be quiet. He tells her that he has no idea where his inspiration comes from, but he has finished his song "Baby Star." He tells Maho that he always plans to follow his inspiration. Maho reveals the reason she came after him: she got an email from Ryusuke. Koyuki asks her how she managed to find him to tell him this. She told Koyuki that she returned to the restaurant and found his date plan. Koyuki is mortified. They decide to spend the rest of the day together and end up at Maho's home. The two of them watch a show that Maho finds very funny. Koyuki thinks about how all they are doing is watching tv. He moves over to the couch so that they will be closer after Maho excuses herself and leaves the room. When Maho returns to the room, Koyuki is shocked the sight of her in a cheerleader costume. She explains that this is the costume she is wearing to Melanie's party and demonstrates some cheerleader moves. He tells her that he thinks her costume will work nicely. She sits down on the chair that he had been sitting in before. Koyuki excuses himself to go to the bathroom and thinks that maybe he's done enough for the day. When he returns, he finds Maho on the couch now. He takes a seat on the couch beside her, but both of them are tense and keep a distance between them. Koyuki stiffly forces himself to put his arm around her, overcoming his nerves. Just as the two of them share a kiss, Maho's father walks into the room. Koyuki is terrified at first, but finds out that Maho's father is actually a pretty nice person. The chapter skips forward and Koyuki is reflecting on how Taira's experience at picking shows is really helping BECK to restart. The rest of the band members are noticing how skilled with the guitar Koyuki is getting. Taira is starting to wonder if they will actually be able to succeed without Ryusuke. As they leave the venue after the show, Ms. Satou approaches them, handing them the details and contract for the American tour. She tells them that plane tickets and costs in America are their responsibility. Taira asks Koyuki to explain how they got signed up for this. Koyuki repeats what he said to Ms. Satou, which sounded like an acceptance. Ms. Satou tells them that she cannot cancel the tour now. Saku encourages Taira to go along with this chance. Taira relents, telling them that he still thinks it is dangerous for BECK to perform in America without Ryusuke, but acknowledging that BECK is at its best. Later on, Koyuki and Maho attend Melanie's birthday party, dressed as a baseball player and a cheerleader. As they enter, everyone stares at them. Melanie hurries over and asks Maho if she missed the message that the costume party had to be canceled and the dress code was formal. She told Maho that she asked Maria to tell her. Maho confronts Maria, who says that she told Yoshito to tell Maho. Koyuki and Maho glance across the room at Yoshito. He is with Chiemi Kuniyoshi. Koyuki hurries over to thank her for the autograph he has of hers. Yoshito digs in that Maho had to annoy her to sign the napkin for Koyuki. Yoshito makes his way over to Maho and insults her. Koyuki punches him so hard in the face that he falls over. Yoshito starts yelling about how Koyuki won't be successful in America. Koyuki tells Maho that they should go and they leave the party. Outside, Saku and Hiromi, both in costume, meet them. The four of them go out to eat and discuss the American tour schedule. Koyuki shares his intuition that they will reunite with Ryusuke in America. Meanwhile, in America, Gordie has located Ryusuke. He notices that Ryusuke is performing left handed. He lifts his pistol up to aim at him. Category:Chapters